


Shoku (Eclipse)

by ooo Blue Rose ooo (oooBlueRoseooo)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Making Out, SasuSaku Month 2018, Tumblr: sasusakumonth, ssm18, ssm18d11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooBlueRoseooo/pseuds/ooo%20Blue%20Rose%20ooo
Summary: "Did she always have flecks of gold near her pupils?" - - - ØØØ[Sasu/Saku, Oneshot, SSM18]ØØØ





	Shoku (Eclipse)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Shoku (Eclipse)  
>  Author: BlueRose  
>  Rating: T (PG-13)  
>  Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura  
>  Warnings: Few bad words…  
>  Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I damn sure don’t make a single red cent for this either. So please, don’t sue the Blue  
>  Author Notes: Just a little short I whipped up for Sasuke/Sakura Month 2018 (#ssm18 Day 11 - Eclipse). This is unedited, so please be gentle

For the life of him, he couldn’t remember how they ended up in this position. Sure, he knew how they got to this site. Navigating a known trail between two villages, they veered off the beaten path to rest near a stream, surrounded by the impossibly tall trees in Maboroshi Forest. The next hour or so was spent eating a light lunch and cooling off in the shade the trees provided. Taking stock of inventory and a few other mundane things took up the rest of the time. But how did they end up here?

Sasuke released a small sigh as his lips pressed against her soft ones. Kissing was quickly becoming an activity he looked forward too, though he would never say such a thing out loud. It was easy though, wasn’t it? To spend countless moments getting lost in such a simple touch. Everything fading away to the heated press of lips, and… sometimes… if he was feeling daring… tongue.

 

Breaking away, his eyes opened, meeting her own half-lidded stare. Did she always have flecks of gold near her pupils? He couldn’t come up with an answer, quickly shifting his focus to her lips. So supple, making tingles shoot through his body as he closed the distance once more. She saw the kiss coming, but it didn’t stop the little noise she made deep in her throat as they connected once again. The warmth from her body seeped through their clothing, and he could feel her at each point of contact. Her back, flushed with his front… his inner thighs cradled her own as they sat up against a tree… her hand resting on his bended knee, while the other crept up his neck to thread through his onyx hair near the nape, curling slightly… but not pulling. Their mouths moved together slowly, her neck twisting just a little more to press them together firmly.

 

She sighed as her eyes peeked open, her gaze shifting above the canopy of trees and her eyes widened more. Pulling away she tugged his hair, just a slight pull to get his attention. She had his attention alright, and he was not pleased with the interruption. Her eyes lowered to meet his own irked ones. “Sasuke-kun! The total eclipse is-hmmmp!”, his lips cut off her breathy sentence.

 

“Fuck the sun”, was his response as her eyes widened.

 

“B-But… the moon-”.

 

“Fuck the moon”, he rasped, trying to capture the ripe fruit his was forced to abandon because of her pointless observation about something that occurred once every few years and was not **_nearly_** as exciting as what they were doing now, or what they **_should be_** doing right now if she would just stop being **_so annoying_** …

 

“Sakura”, he cut her off once again with narrowed eyes and his grip tightened around her hip, his forearm slanting across her soft belly.

 

“Shutting up”, she said in hushed tones, moments later accepting his heated kisses once more. To make sure he was well placated she brushed her tongue against his lips, tracing the seal shyly, but opening up as his own eagerly met hers, his soft groan rumbling against her back as she got lost once again.

 

She supposes Sasuke was right…

 

_**Fuck the moon.** _


End file.
